Allied European Forces
The Federal European Confederacy (FEC) is an GeoFS MRP Air Force Group spanning from Portugal to the border with Russia. It encompasses most of Europe and her territories. Background Before the AEF was ever thought of by SpaceRage, there was the ACLG (American Civil Labor Group). They were a military force that contracted out to other forces to help them fight and operate. The ACLG had relations with the TNDAF at the time. One day, Raider, the leader of the ACLG, decided to make the ACLG into a full fledged Air Force. Reforms were made, and the Adriatic Federal Defense Group (AFDG) was formed. The AFDG originally consisted of countries bordering the Adriatic Sea, from Italy to Greece. The AFDG had a time of good growth and influence. Many members joined, and more territory was annexed, including Bulgaria, Romania, Hungary, and Slovakia. Now, one of the issues AFDG had was a claim to Switzerland. There was an Air Force in Switzerland already, the SAF, and both had disputed claims on the country. Eventually, more and more random air forces kept popping up within the AFDG, one of them being the JNA, an army in Serbia started by ex-AFDG operative Jugo. The AFDG dissolved due to external and internal pressures. Out of the death of this force came two new ones, the AEF (created by SpaceRage), and the Eastern Mediterranean Confederacy. They divided up the old territory into halves peacefully. The AEF grew fast, with Denmark and Netherlands joining, and Switzerland becoming an autonomous territory. Spain, Portugal, and France were also rightfully annexed, and the Eastern Mediterranean Confederacy merged with AEF later. Eventually the AEF came to rightfully control most of Europe. SpaceRage has changed the name to Federal European Confederacy due to confusion about the status of the air force. Announcements * 10/11/19 - The election for the CIC is going on. Armen, LH413, Raider, and Omega are running for CIC. * 10/14/19 - General Raider is the new CIC. SpaceRage retires from MRP. * 10/18/19 - the UAE & the AEF has declared war on each other, marking the start of the Euro-Arab Conflict. * 10/24/19 - The UAE has been deemed unrecognized by the UN, meaning the UAE Government has been deemed illegitimate. Due to this Announcement, the AEF has occupied the UAE, ending the Euro-Arab Conflict in victory. General Information High Command * Commander-In-Chief (CIC) - General Raider * 2nd-In-Command (2IC) - Lieutenant General Omega * Operational Intelligence Division's Chief Intelligence Officer (OID-CIO) - Maj General Generic * Head Recruitment Officer (HRO) - Major General Gigamation * 1st AEF Aerial Wing - Brigadier General Concorde ''' * '''2nd AEF Aerial Wing - Brigadier General Cherno * 3rd AEF Aerial Wing - Brigadier General GL501 * AEF Foreign Affairs Secretary - Colonel Ironman How to Join ' # Ask a AEF member to join and refer you to the HRO via Discord. # You will be asked questions via Direct Messages (Dms) on Discord. # If you get accepted, you will have an Invite link to the AEF server. # When you are in the server, take the oath. # Based on your questions and other factors, you will be ranked accordingly. Requirements # You must have Discord. # You must have some experience with GeoFS MRP. # If you are Hostile or FRP to the AEF, you will not be allowed to join AEF. FAQ Q: Why can't you post the Discord Server Invite link here? Do we have to go through this process? A: We are tight on security in regards to our Server, but it is well worth going through the process! Q:Is it worth it? A: Yes! It is. You will have fun, and it’s also professional...one can earn medals and badges, and promotions may be handed out at times. Q: Who is in it? A: 50+ people, and some people such as Arma, Furch, SpaceRage, Tundra, and LH413 have served in our ranks! Q: Can I join High Command? A: Joining High Command takes a lot of trust and experience, so it really matters based on your experience. Q: Im in charge of a MRP Group that wishes to speak with the AEF in regards to foreign policies, where do I go from here? A: In regards to any policies such as alliances, treaties, and so forth with the AEF, the Foreign Affairs Secretary has created an offical Discord Server for those who wish to discuss foreign policies with us. ☀https://discord.gg/9cJxHct Territory The AEF contains a large portion of Continental Europe spanning from Portugal to Sweden to Greece. The AEF also controls many European Territories and protectorates as well that are overseas. The AEF also has specially designated areas known as Special Administrative Regions. These areas usually are countries with their own Air Forces that are Semi-Autonomous within the AEF, such examples being Switzerland, Denmark & formerly Poland. Conflicts * '''''Canadian Civil War: The AEF was allied with the RRF. The RRF and allies fought the RCAF. * ''Euro-Arab Conflict. ''The UAE declared war on the AEF and threatened Italy with a Nuclear Weapon that was illegally supplied by India. Due to that development, the AEF declared war on the UAE. Category:Air Forces in Europe Category:Air Force